


Abridge

by TheSwindler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Crossdressing, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friendship, High School, Hunters, Inspired by Good Omens (book), Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Multi, People of Color, PoC, Religion, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Road Trips, Shit Hits The Fan, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The power of friendship, Witches, angels are confused, badass old people, different beliefs, diversity, how do you tag, hunters are even more assholes, is this appropriate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwindler/pseuds/TheSwindler
Summary: Set in an alternate world where Heaven and Hell were bound in an eternal war. A child was chosen to be the Bridge of good and evil, fated to protect and guide angels and demons alike.....or,Sirius is the Chosen One and has serious issues about it; Angels fell out of the sky like it's fucking Raining Men; Bunch of overdramatic vessels; Stalker creepy demons (and they are not sparkling or good looking, mind you); Very dangerous hunters (I mean one carries a bazooka. That counts as something atleast); and midterm week coming up. That counts for a roadtrip. Joy oh joy.....or,Shit hits the fucking fan.+[WARNING]Curse words (the angels don't cuss, but others especially hunters do, a lot); Blood/Gore; Tortures; Warfares; LGBT+ themes; Diverse religions/beliefs and races; Mental illnesses/disorders; Angst; Traumas; Bullying.Please take all of this with a grain of Holy Rocksalt and two shots of vodka with Holy Water, thank you.+Inspired by Supernatural TV series and Good Omens book.





	Abridge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! *waves* Hi! And welcome to the very first fic I wrote in this web; Abridge. Expect weird references, sporadic updates, and assholish demons with even more assholish hunters, plus fake witches that needs a high-five with a chair, also traumatic battle worn angels that won't hesitate to stab you but is also a pure sweetheart.
> 
> ...Again; make sure you take this with a grain of salt. Kitchen salt works too, maybe. Dunno.
> 
> Without further ado; enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius hated midnight thunderstorms for a reason.

**Chapter 1 : Midnight Storms  
Sirius**

If there was anything Sirius hated more than anything, it was thunderstorms at midnight.

Actually, he loved thunderstorms. The scent of rain as water poured over like buckets from Heaven, and the thundering noise of thunders and sharp flashes of lightning followed with loud crackles. It was deafening and absolutely beautiful. Something that drove him to euphoria. And night was his favorite time of the day. Dark and empty streets with only the soft dim of the moon and stars, not the harsh excruciating heat of the sun at day.

He really didn't have any reason to hate midnight storms.

It's just that, he was just not fond of what usually came after it.

Nothing bad really. Just.. you know; an _angel_ or two falling off the sky and therefore vulnerable to demons.

Oh yeah, and to _hunters_.

Which was probably not a bad thing if it was not Sirius' problem but well,

It _was_ his problem.

So, methaporically, basically, Sirius was fucked.

Today was one of those times. Stupid demons and angels and their war. Can't it wait for like--dunno-- _Saturday_ instead of Tuesday? Everybody knew hunters were more active on Tuesdays due to the increased alcohol beverages discounts and some wannabe witches that didn't even understand the Divination trying to fool around with their so-called-'magic' only on Tuesdays. Why the fuck even.

The young teenager growled from under the hood of his jacket as he stomped over puddles in the middle of downpour. The moon was barely visible through the thick grey clouds at the dark night sky. No sane person would be out during these times, but Sirius was not a sane person so therefore; unrelated. He kicked a stray rock to vent his anger just the slightest bit.

He was furious.

It had been storming at midnight over the past fucking three days. So yeah, angels falling down like fucking _It's Raining Men_.

Sirius stared at the giant looming gate infront of him. He was at an old factory, where the third lightning struck at. Slipping out the inferni, Sirius slowly pushed open the gates. It creaked loudly, as a lightning flashed, the inferni gleamed under slight light. He held the blade tightly, stepping over a light puddle formed on the ground. Another lightning struck.

He didn't bother to push down his hood as he gazed around the dark factory. Metal platforms crisscrossing above him like mazes, wires and cables torn and hanging, useless spareparts scattered around, accompanied with few squeaks of rats from the air vent.

Lightning struck. Sixth.

Sirius walked over towards the small dim glow just beneath the crates stacked by the wall. He froze just in time to avoid a blade sinking into his throat. A sword pointed at his neck, a mass of light appeared from behind the crates.

Sirius held up the inferni.

" _Peace_."

The angel lowered their sword. Slivers of light lapping at the darkness surrounding them.

"Sirius..," they whispered, voice echoing and lilting. Sirius quirked his lips.

" _Kael_."

Before the angel could say another word. Another lightning struck. The seventh one. The both of them turned towards the noises appearing from the gate. Sirius stared at the angel.

"I'll be your vessel for a while, we have to be quick." He slit his elbow with the inferni. The angel watched as scarlet blood dripped, then held Sirius' newly made wound. The teenager held his breath when he fell the cosmic deity entered his being, sharing his body.

"Who goes there?"  
Sirius whipped his head around. The inferni back in his pocket. He raised his hands upon being spotted by the police, putting on a grin.

" _Officers_! Hello there! Something I can help you with?"  
One officer with bushy moustache narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"Why are you here kid?"

"Just out and about." Sirius shrugged.

Moustache Officer glared at him as he began to speak into his walkie. The second officer, a very skinny man walked up towards him with pair of handcuffs.

"Surrender now," Noodle Officer seethed. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I got my hands up."

"Don't play smart with me, kid."

Then Moustache Officer slid out something from his pocket that Sirius had been waiting for. A small bottle with a sigil on it; an angel trap sigil.

Damned demons.

When Noodle Officer grabbed his shoulder, Sirius snapped his head around and headbutted him at the nose. A cry was torn from the man as the Moustache Officer turned around. Eyes black as void.

"Kael, I need to borrow your wings," Sirius said as he crouched low, grabbing a handful of Holy rocksalt from his jeans' pockets.

' _I shall gladly bid them to you, my friend_.'

Sirius leapt off his feet, rolling just beside the demon-turned-policeman as it lunged, shrieking like a banshee. The teenager threw the salt at its eyes.

As the demon was being compromised of shrieking and rubbing its now burning eyes--which had started to smoke out--, Sirius ran for the gates. The storm slowly ceased into mere heavy shower without clouds, the moonlight now illuminating his surroundings. He didn't stop running however, as three--also--demons-turned-policemen turned their heads towards him, screeching before running after him. Arms stretching out, long claws grasping for him.

Sirius ran for the tall fences. He kept running and running, knowing full well demons could overrun him soon. He held back the urge to laugh at the irony.

For fuck's sake; this is like some fucking scene from The Walking Dead or some other zombie shit. Only it's fucking real and Sirius was sure as fuck the demons won't just stop at chewing his head off.

A claw barely missed his head as his hood flew open, revealing his tangled mass of dark hair as he leapt onto the fence. Sirius used it as a leverage before leaping off. Cries came from the demons below him.

Then he spread his wings.

+

By the time he arrived back at the church, the clock struck to three a.m. Fucking witching hour, just his luck. Thank fuck he managed to pass the wannabe witches' neighbourhood like ten minutes ago; or else he'll be facing some hunters and it won't end just the slightest _pretty_.

Sirius slid open the patchwork glass window depicting the Holy Spirit at the tower of the church. He then slipped inside with less trouble and slid the window back to its previous position. Then he sighed.

Soaked wet throughout like a drowned rat. That's a lot of mess he made, he's going to regret the shit so badly later on.

Sirius made his way in the attic of the church, the only place he could find which was safer than any other could provide. No hunters went into churches unless its a big deal, no demons could get into the church, no taxes needed to be paid either.

So okay, maybe they didn't exactly got a permission but hey; atleast the church got angels now, _actual angels_ \--eventhough they are mostly war-beaten fallen angels--.

There was a subtle sound coming from the orgel. Sirius went towards one of the wooden platforms at the ceilings inside the church before climbing down the parapets. He landed on his shoes with a thump and few squelch from the water. Sirius shook his wet legs few times, splattering water everywhere, before making his way to the noise.

A man was sitting there. A man you would see mostly on TVs, the word _'WANTED'_ stamped across his face. Greying hair, subtle beard, wrinkles, and scars. Los Angeles' previously well-known and feared gangster. He was sitting infront of the orgel, fingers lightly dancing between the keys.

"Riel," Sirius said. The man looked up and turned.

He sent Sirius then a smile through the torn lips. It looked painful, Sirius would've sympathized had he not know that the man was simply a shell. A mere vessel.

To put it off simply; his body was _borrowed_ by an angel named Riel.

Using a fugitive man's body was not exactly a great plan, but they never really had a choice. Riel fell at Tuesday's witching hour with hunters roaming about and just when Sirius was harbouring another angel--namely Safael--; they needed a vessel fast, and this man was desperate enough for a change to offer up his without a second thought.

No complains offered and all things sorted. It didn't matter what body they are in by now; all mattered was thay needed to survive untill the time came for them to return back to Heaven.

But anyways, yeah, they're fucked. Sirius' fucked. And he still has midterm week coming up so welp; _triple fucked_.

Or maybe that's quadruple fucked.

"Kael," Riel said, still smiling and Sirius felt the angel inside him shuffled forward. He relented and felt Kael taking over.

"Riel, I have missed you," Kael said. He was wobbly and quite unstable, if the slightly pained face didn't show his worry as he rushed forward and held onto the other's shoulder tightly.

Riel surged forward and held Kael in an embrace. He hugged him tightly, burying his face at the crook of Kael's neck.

Kael however, who was still unaccustomed to human's affection, awkwardly wrapped his hands around Riel. He hugged the other back, tighter if he could.

"How was Heaven since the last you saw?" Riel asked once they broke from the embrace. Kael frowned.

"I am afraid we have weakened. Though Hell lost too as much as us."

' _That's says a lot from the storms in past days_ ,' Sirius spoke from inside Kael's mind. The angel nodded.

"I believe so."

"Nonetheless, Kael, we should look a vessel for you soon as possible. We can't take risk any longer as what happened during my fall."  
Kael narrowed his eyes.

"What happened during your fall?"

' _Let's just say some wannabe-witches in witching hour happened along with few hunters and so_.' Sirius rolled his eyes though none could see him.

' _and Safael happened to be in me and hadn't found a vessel yet. Close call with a hunter, a damn smart one. Did you know Holy bazooka and hellsfire molotov is a thing now_?'

"I have not the slightest idea what bazooka nor molotov are but I shall assume whatever they are; they're bad."

"Do trust me that humans are getting worse as days passed by. Whatever ran through their mind was either very creative or _very foolish_ ," Riel remarked, crossing his arms.

Sirius snorted.  
' _Don't start on us. Who's idea was it even to create geese? Not human_.'

Riel and Kael shared a look. Riel shrugged.

"Samalel did. In mockery of Luciel's swans."

' _So he added teeth in them just for the heck of it_?'

"Samalel was.. not exactly the _brightest_."

"I believe he was simply inspired by the pterodactyls during prehistoric," Riel muttered. He paused before adding,

"and tyrannosaurus rex."

Sirius groaned. One of these days these angels are going to be the death of him. Quite possibly literally.

He pressed forward, pulling Kael back behind the line as he took over. Only then Sirius realized how cold he was. Instantly he shivered, then sneezed.

"Fuck you guys, I know you don't feel cold but atleast remember what body you are in. Humans have limited strength, _jackasses_!" He yelled through his gritting teeth.

' _Forgive me, Sirius. I meant no harm_ ,' Kael said with the clear tone of regret from within his mind.

Sirius let out a resignated sigh, rubbing his temples with his forefingers. He was uncomfortably cold, his teeth chattering as his fingers were slowly turning pale and blue.

"I'm out for the night. Was the shower refilled?"

"Warm water, yes. Safael also blessed it into Holy Water, for safety precautions," Riel replied.

' _Are demons able to approach then_?' Kael asked, his presence sharp and alert in Sirius' head.

Riel shook his head in favour of answering as Sirius was too busy with rubbing his hands together to keep a slight heat.

"No. As I said; for safety precautions."

"Any wards needed to be tightened before I leave?" Sirius muttered. The floor seemed to sway beneath his feet and he couldn't seem to point who turned on the strange music.

Or perhaps that was just him.

"Azael had. You need no worries than rest, Sirius."

"Great." Sirius stood still.

"Goodnight." He then closed his eyes and let the darkness swallowed him, echoes of his name went ignored.

Fuck it, he's too tired to care for this shit.


End file.
